


I Choose You

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Hoenn, Lapidot AU Week 2018, Oneshot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Ship, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Day 6: Pokemon AU.Peridot catches a Mudkip and showes Lapis.





	I Choose You

“Hey Lapis”, Peridot said to the taller teen as she proudly shoved her the pokeball in her hand. The red and white surface was shining. “I just caught a Mudkip! It’s so cute, and it reminds me a bit of you. It used watergun on my face five times instead of fighting my Wurmple first though”.

Lapis smiled as she looked at Peridot, the blond teen wearing a bright green dress truly looked excited, you could see it in her eyes, her happiness and passion for pokemon. There were few trainers out there who loved them as much as Peridot, however, there were also few as annoying as her. Lapis didn’t mind though, she was used to it after traveling with her for so long, and it had a certain charm. Peridot sure was cute.

“That’s nice, I would shoot water at you too if I was that Mudkip, how does it remind you of me though?”.

“Well, for starters, it’s blue. You’ve got blue hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, blue jeans, a blue bag. You’re all blue, and you also specialize in water type pokemon. You gotta see the similarities. Also, you’re both so cute”.

Lapis felt a blush begin to form, she must be extremely red on her cheeks, Peridot was just so sweet and she couldn’t deny how much she loved her.

“Awe, that’s so cute of you to say Peri. Maybe you aren’t so annoying after all”.

“Hey! I’m great and lovable!”.

“Heh, sure. Anyway, I’m thinking of entering my Vaporeon to the contest in Lilycove City. Do you think he’ll have a chance?”.

“I bet he will!”.


End file.
